Glimpses
by wildskysong
Summary: 100 prompts, 100 words or less each. A project to keep the muse working. Back after like, months! Halfway there!
1. No 047 Blush

**Hello, my dear friends. So, as some of you may already know, recently I've been grappling with the worst case of writer's block ever. A friend of mine sent me over to LJ and the 100 prompt challenge. And I, the gullible fool that I am, took it.**

**So here we are. 100 prompts, 100 words, 100 days. I will attempt to update once a day for the next 100 days, and hopefully Eldunari will be over or close to by then anyway. Are you ready?**

**I will not go in order, because I don't really feel like it. The goal of the 100 words is to invoke one emotion using simple phrases and imagery. Wish me luck!!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Inheritance Cycle, its characters, or its locations and events. I am just a poor student with insomnia and an overactive imagination. **

**

* * *

**

Prompt No. 047: Blush

Characters: Eragon, Arya

Word Count: 97

"Will you marry me?" Four words, tumbling out, unbidden. They fall on shocked ears, dance for shocked eyes.

The loud, jubiliant crowd falls silent, stunned.

He feels his neck flush and his ears burn and tingle.

Her green eyes meet his, faintly shocked, faintly amused. Her lips are parted and full.

_Bad idea. Bad idea, Eragon, you idiot_.

Saphira snorts in amusement_. Wait for it_.

"Yes, Eragon, yes, I will." She says, and kisses him in front of all the victors.

Grinning like an idiot, he pulls back, and then his grin widens.

Her cheeks are bright pink.

* * *

** There, a little Eragon/Arya to start us off! See you tomorrow!! Review!**


	2. No 059 Try Again

**Wow, one review!!! To my sole reviewer, I offer my sincerest thanks. This chapter is for you!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Inheritance Cycle, its characters, or its locations and events. I am just a poor student with insomnia and an overactive imagination. **

**

* * *

**

Prompt No. 059: Try Again

Characters: young!Brom, young!Morzan

Word Count: 94

"You lose again, _partner_." The words are mocking, with cruelty colored in.

"Shut up, Morzan." Brom clamors to his feet, pushing ginger hair from his eyes. "I'll beat you one day."

"Right, and Glaedr will stop pursuing Kimaril." Mismatched eyes gleam, but the cruelty has faded away, replaced by teasing exasperation.

A hot blue glare tempered by adoration sears Morzan's forehead.

The elder Rider sighs.

"Try weaving more. Don't attack head-on: I have the strength advantage."

A brilliant grin lights the air. Brom readies, tense, and waits. With a cry, Morzan lunges forward, and the brothers try again.

* * *

**Brotherly love! I'd love to see how Brom and Morzan interacted before the Fall. See you tomorrow!! Review!**


	3. No 002 Eternal

**Cool man, more reviews. :) To all who reviewed, I offer my sincere thanks. You guys are great, you know that, right? **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inheritance Cycle, its characters or its places. I am merely a poor student suffering from chronic insomnia and a rather overactive imagination. **

**

* * *

**

Prompt No. 002: Eternal

Characters: Murtagh, mentions of Nasuada

Word Count: 100

She is cold in his arms, her face stone, skin grayish, drawn. She's been dead since the night, and the warmth has left her.

He won't let go.

He knows he can't save her, can't revive her, but he can't let go, because then she'll be gone forever.

Later, there will be arguments as those who loved her try to take her, bury her, but he still won't let go. He can't.

She is cold, white-haired, wrinkled, and he is warm, brown-haired, smooth.

Nasuada was one hundred and four when she died.

He is one hundred and three.

* * *

**And now the angst.... I couldn't resist, because if Murtagh/Nasuada works out, he's immortal and she isn't....**

**Review!**


	4. No 070 Tempermental

**Cool man, more reviews. :) To all who reviewed, I offer my sincere thanks. You guys are great, you know that, right? And Merry Christmas Eve to you, my dear friends!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inheritance Cycle, its characters or its places. I am merely a poor student suffering from chronic insomnia and a rather overactive imagination. **

**

* * *

**

Prompt No. 070: Tempermental

Characters: Murtagh

Word Count: 99

He stalks through the stone hallways, rage tightening his shoulders, his spine. Eyes flash fire. Anger churns in his blood.

"Look at him."The whispers ooze through the wall, into his ears. They're poison. He hates them.

"He killed a prisoner today."

_I didn't._

"Snapped his neck."

_No, I didn't._

"Tore him to pieces."

_Not me, no, never ever. I wouldn't. I couldn't._

"He's like his father, that one. Cruel. Brutal. He's got a temper, just like his father!"

_No! I'm not. I can't be! _He crashes his fist into the wall, furious. Blood drips to the floor. "Right?"

* * *

**More angst! Oh well. 'Tis the season, yeah? Anyway, Merry Christmas Eve!!!**

**Review!!**


	5. No 082 Panic

**Cool man, more reviews. :) To all who reviewed, I offer my sincere thanks. You guys are great, you know that, right? And Merry Christmas to you, my dear friends!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inheritance Cycle, its characters or its places. I am merely a poor student suffering from chronic insomnia and a rather overactive imagination. **

**

* * *

**

Prompt No. 082: Panic

Characters: Unnamed Man

Word Count: 100

He can hear it, racing inside his chest, doing backflips in a wild dance of fear. Oh it will be over soon, he knows, and he is struggling to breathe.

Three days of waiting, listening to his heartbeat, dreading the moment when the masked executioner comes, drags him to his death, now it's coming, he knows, and he feels Death rest a cold bony hand on his shoulder.

_Are you ready?_

The door opens, he's hauled to his feet, draagged, the city is so bright, so loud, the steel sharp, and as he is forced to his knees he feels the breath swell in his lungs--!

* * *

**Review!!**


	6. No 027 Obsessive

**Ach, cutting it kinda close this time.... It's 11:35 PM. Almost failed... I blame the eggnog and the ham of questionable age. Oh well. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inheritance Cycle, its characters or its places. I am merely a poor student suffering from chronic insomnia and a rather overactive imagination. **

**

* * *

**

Prompt No. 027: Obsessive

Characters: Roran

Word Count: 100

"There has to be something!" He roars. There is silence in the tent. No one is awake to answer.

The map's on the table, unassuming but impossibly frustrating. There has to be a way. A way to beat Galbatorix without losing thousands of lives.

The Varden has the high ground, but the King has a fortress. The death of hundreds is assured.

Roran tiredly scrubs a hand over his face. It's late, he should sleep, but there _has to be a way. _

He looks at his charts.

"I have to find something."

The silence does not answer. It never does.

* * *

**Review!!**


	7. No 009 Write

**Shit, only 17 minutes before the next day.... Urg, I need to stop partying. Dammit. Pardon my French, so to speak...**

**This one follows the same sort of thread as the last one, so angst abounds!!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inheritance Cycle, its characters or its places. I am merely a poor student suffering from chronic insomnia and a rather overactive imagination. **

**

* * *

**

Prompt No. 009: Write

Characters: Roran

Word Count: 100

His pen hovers above the parchment, ink bleeding from the tip. It's high time that he writes to his wife, the woman he loves more than anything.

The pen hovers, and no words are forthcoming. He's started the letter many times, always the same.

__

My dearest Katrina…..

He's got the words in his head.

__

I lovemissneed you so much, Katrina, I'm so scared, we're all dying, we're losing, I'm so lonely, so scared, please save me.

He wants to scream the words onto the parchment, but he loves her too much.

The pen hovers.

Trapped words scream in the silence.

* * *

**Roran fascinates me, and I wanted to continue the same sort oof thread as last time.**

**Review!!**


	8. No 042 Lust

**Aha, 12 minutes this time.... I blame Sherlock Holmes, which was pretty damn awesome, considering. I loved it. :)**

**Warning: Sex occurs. If it squicks you, don't read. It's vague, but you can tell what's going on. You have been warned, no flames!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inheritance Cycle, its characters or its places. I am merely a poor student suffering from chronic insomnia and a rather overactive imagination. **

**

* * *

**

Prompt No. 042: Lust

Characters: Eragon, Arya

Warning: Sex, though somewhat vague

Word Count: 100

"Arya, _please--_" Harsh breathing punctuated by staccato gasps. Fingers entwined, bodies slicked with sweat. Dark eyes, white teeth.

The tent is black. He kisses her, hard, desperate, as though he'll never see her again. (It's wartime, after all.) She tastes sweet like cherry and hot like fire. He aches for her, and she tastes it in his lips.

"_Eragon…_" Breathy moans, more gasps. Two inexperienced lovers, desperate, needy, afraid.

His eyes are dark with lust, and she feels his need against her thigh.

"Arya, I need--"

Another kiss, cherry, fire, desperation.

"I know." Fingers guide fingers.

Harsh breathing. Staccato gasps.

* * *

**Eragon/Arya smex for y'alls!! **

**Review!!**


	9. No 088 Flying

**Cool beans, I have 30 minutes! I'm getting better!**

**Shadow-KissedKK, you rock. Epically. You go, friend! Your support makes me happy. :-)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inheritance Cycle, its characters or its places. I am merely a poor student suffering from chronic insomnia and a rather overactive imagination. **

**

* * *

**

Prompt No. 088: Flying

Characters: young!Eragon

Word Count: 100

He closes his eyes and dreams of sky. Great wings stretch out and seize the air. The wind, captive to his power, sings in his ears. He is Lord of the Skies.

And then Uncle Garrow comes and scolds him for daydreaming, and he grudgingly gets back to work.

Sometimes his palm itches, and he stares at it and wonders why.

Old Brom feeds him stories of gods and Riders, masters of flight, and he smiles to himself, until Garrow scolds and he goes back to work, as always.

He closes his eyes and feels the wind rush around him.

* * *

**Review!!**


	10. No 034 Locked

**Cool beans, I have 30 minutes! I'm getting better!**

**Meh, I don't like this one too much. It doesnt work very well....**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inheritance Cycle, its characters or its places. I am merely a poor student suffering from chronic insomnia and a rather overactive imagination. **

**

* * *

**

Prompt No. 034: Locked

Characters: Selena

Word Count: 100

Her fingers shake and she clutches the wooden box. Her fingers are pale and the wood is dark. Blood drips her fingers, deep red, staining the wood.

The words stumble from her lips, stutter, and haltingly sing magic into the air, wrapping around fingers, blood, box.

It's important, the box. It's for her sons, for little Murtagh, only three, and his newborn brother Eragon. They need what's in the box.

The words trip, fall flat. Magic swirls, disbands, and it is done. The box is locked for her sons. It will protect them.

She falls.

The box is stained crimson.

* * *

**Review!! They help me write better!**


	11. No 095 Powerless

**Woah, lookie, an update before 11:30 PM! Cool. **

** I don't know if I'll be able to update tomorrow. I'll be deep in hick country, so the chances of me getting Internet are rather slim. Bleh. I'll try, though!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inheritance Cycle, its characters or its places. I am merely a poor student suffering from chronic insomnia and a rather overactive imagination. **

**

* * *

**

Prompt No. 095: Powerless

Characters: Nameless Eldunari

Word Count: 100

Weak light pulses at the center of the stone. It's all that's left of a broken heart. It flutters weakly, wishing it was dead.

It wants to be dead, needs to be dead, because it's other half is dead, it's heart-soul-partner. All it feels now is death and cold hands. It's heartbeat (can it be called a heartbeat, this fluttering?) weakens at the touch, wilting.

It's power goes out with the cold. The heartbeat flickers, and longs to go out. It doesn't. It never does.

The hands don't let it. The hands keep it alive.

The light flickers in despair.

* * *

**Review!! They help me write better!**


	12. No 039 Older

**Well, so no internet in hick country. I'll double post tomorrow, when I have time, but for now it's only one.... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inheritance Cycle, its characters or its places. I am merely a poor student suffering from chronic insomnia and a rather overactive imagination. **

**

* * *

**

Prompt No. 039: Older

Characters: Eragon

Word Count: 100

The face is the water is not the face he remembers. It's not human, not anymore. Hawklike, elegant, sharp. His face is an elfling's face.

The ears are pointed, cheeks high, brow noble. It's not his mother's face. The biggest change is his eyes.

They are still his mother's eyes, brown, bright. But they are so different. They are eyes that have seen pain, and fear, and love. They have held the face of a beautiful woman and the dying agony of tortured men.

They are his mother's eyes, but not his own.

It scares him, how much he's changed.

* * *

**Review!! They help me write better!**


	13. No 096 Foolish Bravery

**So sorry! Ah, I feel terrible! I went to northeastern Ohio to visit my folks before term starts again, and I got caught in a freaking snowstorm, _and _the power was out for like, two days. I'm back in NY, however, so I have power, and now I'm trying to make up for four missed days and today. Agh.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inheritance Cycle, its characters or its places. I am merely a poor student suffering from chronic insomnia and a rather overactive imagination. **

**

* * *

**

Prompt No. 096 Foolish Bravery

Characters: Brom, Selena

Word Count: 100

"How long are things going to be this way between us?" He leans against the door. "How long are we going to act like we don't know each other?"

"Brom, we can't. _I _can't. It's not safe. We cannot be together." Dark eyes flash, hurtlovepain. "Morzan will--"

"I know what Morzan's capable of. I'm not afraid of him."

"You should be."

"I'm not." He says, blue eyes earnest. "Selena, I love you. I _need _you, Morzan be damned.

She looks into his eyes. Her heart breaks. His heart is reflected in his eyes.

He seals the deal with a kiss.

* * *

**Review!! They help me write better!**


	14. No 097 Empire

**Update 2/5**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inheritance Cycle, its characters or its places. I am merely a poor student suffering from chronic insomnia and a rather overactive imagination. **

**

* * *

**

Prompt No. 097: Empire

Characters: Eragon, Galbatorix

Word Count: 99

"No." You rasp, your voice like a thousand desert storms, rough, dry. "No, you can't. You can't beat me!"

The boy-Rider looks at you, brown eyes serious. Fire dances on his blade. Your Shruikan is dead. Your magic is crumbling.

"I can." He says.

"Filth! Do you know what I've done? I've brought peace to my empire! Stability! I've destroyed corruption and brought order to my people!"

"No, you've just caused a century of misery. You're evil.". He raises his blade. You can't move, magic gone.

"No!" You scream. "I will save my empire--!"

Fire sings, and you are no more.

* * *

**Review!! They help me write better!**


	15. No 098 Bath

**Update 3/5. Some humor! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inheritance Cycle, its characters or its places. I am merely a poor student suffering from chronic insomnia and a rather overactive imagination. **

**

* * *

**

Prompt No. 097: Bath

Characters: Katrina, Roran

Word Count: 99

The steamy, bubbling thing water foams sinisterly.

"It's called a hot spring, Roran. It's a natural bath." She rolls her eyes. "Nasuada says they're lovely."

"Kat, why would I want a bubbling bath?"

"It's _fun, _Master Stronghammer. Ever heard of it?" She teases, shedding her outer layer of clothing.

"I'm not bathing in _that_. It's unnatural."

She sighs and shoves him.

The water seethes and he surfaces, gasping. And then she is there, all fluttering eyes, and kisses his lips passionately.

He relaxes slightly. "Maybe this once." He concedes.

It doesn't feel half-bad, anyway

* * *

**Review!! They help me write better!**


	16. No 099 Aloof

**Update 4/5. Some more fluff! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inheritance Cycle, its characters or its places. I am merely a poor student suffering from chronic insomnia and a rather overactive imagination. **

**

* * *

**

Prompt No. 097: Aloof

Characters: Katrina, Roran

Word Count: 99

"Look at _her_." Roran mutters, watching the pretty redhead.

The other boys stop their mud-wrestling to look at the girl, Sloan's daughter, Katrina.

"Nah." Albreich says. "She's too haughty. She won't talk to any of us. She's promised to a miller in Therinsford.

"She's beautiful." Roran gasps, following her.

"Forget her, Roran. Wrestle me!"

But Roran trots away from his friends, new squirmy feelings in his gut. He catches up to Katrina and tries to smile.

"Hi." He says. "I'm Roran Garrowsson."

She walks away without a word. But he sees her smile as she walks away, and his heart leaps.

* * *

**Review!! They help me write better!**


	17. No 100 Glass

**Update 5/5! We're all caught up!! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inheritance Cycle, its characters or its places. I am merely a poor student suffering from chronic insomnia and a rather overactive imagination. **

**

* * *

**

Prompt No. 100: Glass

Characters: Murtagh

Word Count: 99

His nightmares reflect from the glass, shattered into jagged, ragged bits of scream and blood. He sees them, dead, and himself, pale, cold, his eyes bright blue.

Bile rises into his throat and he swats at the glass. It tumbles to the floor, shattered, silver, bloodied. It's embedded in his arms and in his soul.

_Monster. Am I?_

He asks it_. Am I? _

He walks from the room, chased by his nightmares and the glass. His hand throbs.

A bright blue eye watches him go.

The glass whispers. He cradles his bleeding hand. Blood oozes from the pale skin.

* * *

**Review!! They help me write better!**


	18. No 014 Pauses

**Great. Again. If you want excuse, go check out Chapter 29 of Eldunari. I'm sorry! **

**1/5 (for today)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inheritance Cycle, its characters or its places. I am merely a poor student suffering from chronic insomnia and a rather overactive imagination. **

**

* * *

**

Prompt No. 014: Pauses

Characters: Galbatorix, Rider Elders

Word Count: 100

Their faces are carved from stone, eyes of marble, cheeks of granite. The elders will not be moved.

"Galbatorix Son of None, we have discussed your request for another dragon hatchling," the oldest one, Vrael, intones. He pauses, the dying hope of a madman hanging onto every word, every breath.

He waits, eyes calm, face composed (be a rock, he thinks).

"Though the death of Jarnunvosk was no fault of yours, it is the decision of the Elders that," another pause, Vrael licks his lips, hope dies in the infernal pause.

"You do not receive another dragon."

Silence. He howls.

* * *

**Review!! They help me write better!**


	19. No 043 Memorial

**2/5 (for today)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inheritance Cycle, its characters or its places. I am merely a poor student suffering from chronic insomnia and a rather overactive imagination. **

**

* * *

**

Prompt No. 043: Memorial

Characters: Roran

Word Count: 100

The words have long since been smoothed out of the broken stone, erased by wind, rain, time. The town has never been resettled. No one lives in the shell of Carvahall.

It is the city of ghosts and dead men.

He kneels at the stone, ancient bones cracking. He never thought he'd live this long. Eragon's the immortal one, not him. His withered fingers caress the smooth rock. A dazed smile graces his shrunken face.

The wind whips through the ruins of Carvahall. Winter is on its way.

He remains kneeling by the gravestone, fingers trembling.

A smile.

"Hello, Father."

* * *

**Review!! They help me write better!**


	20. No 068 Harm

**3/5 (for today)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inheritance Cycle, its characters or its places. I am merely a poor student suffering from chronic insomnia and a rather overactive imagination. **

**

* * *

**

Prompt No. 068: Harm

Characters: Unnamed healer, unnamed soldier

Word Count: 98

Her hands twitch and shake as they struggle to stop the bleeding. The scent of blood's everywhere. The man is dying.

She's just girl born with the Healing. The dying soldier wheezes, bloody lips, red teeth.

She touches the wound, gaping, ragged. It won't heal, really, he'll never walk again, never fully recover. He pulls her down to his mouth, suddenly, her ear to his lips.

"End….it." A command, raspy, harsh. He wants to die.

She remembers her mother's lesson: _First, do no harm. _

The words spill from her lips, his breath oozes out.

Her hands are shaking.

* * *

**Review!! They help me write better!**


	21. No 033 Kneel

**5/5 (for today)**

**Disclaimer- Don't own. Wish I did.**

* * *

Prompt No 033: Kneel

Characters: Eragon, Galbatorix, mentions of Murtagh, Arya, Saphira, and Shruikan

Word Count: 100

"Do you, Eragon Shadeslayer, agree to serve me faithfully, for all eternity, until you die?" The King, wicked, cruel, rumbles.

You pause, trembling. Your knees are cold, uncomfortable. Behind you, Arya shouts a muffled cry.

"No!" Murtagh yells, but he is swiftly silenced, magic knocking him to the ground. Blood oozes from his lip.

Their pain calls to you, hurts you, and Saphira groans as Shruikan bears down on her neck.

"You can stop this, Eragon." The King sings, honey, warm. "Their pain, you can stop it, with a word."

You bite your lip, fear, pain, their pain, screaming.

"Yes."

* * *

**Review!**


	22. No 077 Lies

**4/5 (for today)**

**Disclaimer- Nope, not mine. **

* * *

Prompt No 077: Lies

Characters: Eragon, mentions of Galbatorix

Word Count: 100

"Together, we'l bring peace." The honeyed words painted a land of peace, of beauty.

All the races, elf, human, dwarf, dragon, living together. A land bathed in golden light, warded by a new, stronger Order of Dragon Riders. Everyone is happy. Everyone is free. Benevolence flows from his Majesty and his strong right hand.

The woman he loves loves him in return; their child is fat and happy. His brother is content, a hero. War and suffering have ended, there is no crime, no pain. He serves a better future.

_All lies. _He reflects, years later, standing over Arya's grave.

* * *

**Reviews make it better!**


	23. No 051 Done

**1/5 (for today)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inheritance Cycle, its characters or its places. I am merely a poor student suffering from chronic insomnia and a rather overactive imagination. **

**

* * *

**

Prompt No. 051: Done

Characters: Garrow, mention of the Ra' Zac

Word Count: 100

The bitter edge of winter seeps down from the Spine. It promises long cold nights, whistling as it stirs the crops.

They are _supposed _to be helping him, Roran and Eragon. They should be putting away the crops. But Roran is going to Therinsford and Eragon is deep in the woods.

He doesn't need their help. The last of the crops, corn, potatoes, the vegetables, all are safe and sound. His little family will survive the winter.

_At last. _Garrow thinks, wiping dirt from his hands. _My work is done. _

He doesn't see the cruel beak, flashing in the darkness.

* * *

**Review!! They help me write better!**


	24. No 006 Believable

**2/5 (for today)**

**Disclaimer- Nope, not mine. **

* * *

Prompt No 006: Believable

Characters: Brom, citizens of Carvahall

Word Count: 99

"Who are you?" Mistrusting faces, scared, pinched, expecting an outsider, someone cruel, cold. The citizens of Carvahall are tense, waiting.

He smiles, face bland, friendly. _I'm harmless. _He thinks to them. He looks it, too. Whispy white hair, bright blue eyes. A neighborly man, if a bit grumpy.

"I'm Brom."

"What be your profession?"

Another smile, hiding the secrets, the deadliness. "Why, I'm just a—" _spy broken warrior Rider lover father wounded wanderer rebel _"_—_storyteller. I come from Yazuac."

Their faces soften. "Hard times?"

"Aye."

"Welcome."

He smiles. He can be convincing, when he wants to be.

* * *

**Reviews make it better!**


	25. No 035 Punch

**3/5 (for today)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inheritance Cycle, its characters or its places. I am merely a poor student suffering from chronic insomnia and a rather overactive imagination. **

**

* * *

**

Prompt No. 035: Punch

Characters: Murtagh, Nasuada

Word Count: 100

"Nasuada, I—" He tries to make her understand _why_. He did those things for her, and for Eragon.

She, of course, refuses to believe such a thing. The rain streaks her face and her eyes flash desert fire. Such a fierce, proud, _unforgiving_ woman.

"You expect me to believe that you murdered for _me?"_

"Yes?"

"You _idiot_! You gods-cursed—"

Without thinking, he kisses her, spice and oranges, sweet and wild, like wine.

The punch to the jaw sends him reeling.

But she's blushing, and he smiles, despite his aching face.

And Eragon, damn him, snorts into his potatoes.

* * *

**Review!! They help me write better!**


	26. No 044 Pretend

**4/5 (for today)**

**Disclaimer- Nope, not mine. **

* * *

Prompt No 044: Pretend

Characters: Brom, Morzan

Word Count: 100

"Gardener, what are you doing in the private quarters?" The cold voice, ice, splits the air, freezes his spine. He tenses. It's all he can do not to fly across the room, tools drawn, and kill the traitor before him.

Instead he smiles (crookedly, the gardener is slow) and proffers the delicate roses. "Mistress want roses." He guffawed. "Gronel bring Mistress her roses." Another stupid smile, gormless, and he lets his eye wander, vacant.

The Hated One (brother) looses interest, so safe, so assured in his castle. He waves an arrogant hand. "Very well."

Brom always was a good actor.

* * *

**Reviews make it better!**


	27. No 032 Mirror

**5/5 (for today)**

**Disclaimer- Don't own. Wish I did.**

* * *

Prompt No. 032: Mirror

Characters: Murtagh

Word Count: 100

There's something wrong with that mirror. There's something wrong with him, too, though he can't quite figure it out.

His face is too pale. He looks like a ghost. His eyes, too blue, sear and spark. His face is smeared with blood (whose blood? he can't remember) and his mouth is a thin line.

The mirror is showing him a defeated man, a monster.

He's not, really.

He's just a boy, a twenty-year-old forced into war and slavery and death.

The mirror doesn't know him, and yet….

The face in the mirror looks so….

_Right. _

As always, he turns away.

* * *

**Review!**


	28. No 001 Mellow

**1/5 for today. To Shadow, who wanted something happy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inheritance Cycle, its characters or its places. I am merely a poor student suffering from chronic insomnia and a rather overactive imagination. **

**

* * *

**

Prompt No. 001: Mellow

Characters: Eragon, mentions of Arya and Saphira

Word Count: 100

How long has it been since his last lazy day? Too long, really. Always something to be done, training, war, healing, speaking. No time to relax.

The grass is cool, tickling his bare back. Saphira is curled nearby, humming to the tune of the birdsong. Arya is beside him, nestled in his arms. Her hair smells like rain.

He should really be somewhere else, working, fighting, freeing the kingdom.

The grass is cool and his lover is quiet.

He smiles.

He should be working, he knows.

The sun is warm on his face, and he lets his eyes drift shut.

* * *

**Review!! They help me write better!**


	29. No 021 Get Up

**2/5 for today. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inheritance Cycle, its characters or its places. I am merely a poor student suffering from chronic insomnia and a rather overactive imagination. **

**

* * *

**

Prompt No. 021: Get Up

Characters: Murtagh

Word Count: 99

_Get up, fool_. He snarls at himself, trying to force his legs to work. The stone is ice to his face, leeching the warmth from his body. Fire is in his left side, and he can feel the wet slippery blood pool beneath him.

Tangled limbs won't obey, won't rise.

Blood laps at his face, soaks into his hair.

Too much blood, and he can't stand up. He manages to raise his head, brilliant blue eyes fixing on the monster who has finally knocked him down. A black blade rises over his head.

_Get up, Murtagh, get up--!_

* * *

**Review!! They help me write better!**


	30. No 012 Stop Time

**3/5 for today. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inheritance Cycle, its characters or its places. I am merely a poor student suffering from chronic insomnia and a rather overactive imagination. **

**

* * *

**

Prompt No. 012: Stop Time

Characters: No one in particular

Word Count: 100

A kaleidoscope whirls past, fragments of color, faces. It's a blur, too much going on at once.

The sounds blend, shouts, screams. Thuds. Crackling. The sky is painted red, fitting, and the sun slides lower still, awash in the sky's blood.

Too much going on. Birds in the sky. Faces on the ground. Fire.

In the corner of the sky, the sun, brilliant, breathes slowly. It slows down. Sighs heavily, leaking out all over the sky. The night rolls in, clotting the bleeding sun. Beautiful. Overhead, a dragon hovers, triumphant.

The sun breathes, and slips away.

* * *

**Review!! They help me write better!**


	31. No 003 Subtle

**4/5 for today. Fluff! (of the mud-slinging sort)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inheritance Cycle, its characters or its places. I am merely a poor student suffering from chronic insomnia and a rather overactive imagination. **

**

* * *

**

Prompt No. 003: Subtle

Characters: Roran, Garrow, Eragon, mention of (mud-splattered) Katrina

Word Count: 100

The mud slipped from his hands, he swears. It wasn't _his _fault that Katrina just _happened_ to wander under the tree where he was sitting, a fistful of mud in hand. And really, it wasn't _his _fault that the mud didn't wash out.

"You idiot child, now Sloan won't sell to us for weeks!" Father snaps, waving his hands in despair. He tries to look ashamed, but he can't.

She is so beautiful when she's angry, and her face was so _red_, and mud suits her.

Later, when he gets no supper, Eragon looks him over, grinning. "That was subtle."

* * *

**Review!! They help me write better!**


	32. No 018 Fatality

**5/5 for today. Back to angst...**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inheritance Cycle, its characters or its places. I am merely a poor student suffering from chronic insomnia and a rather overactive imagination. **

* * *

Prompt No. 018: Fatality

Characters: Murtagh, Nasuada

Word Count: 100

"I'm sorry." The words tumble from his mouth before he can stop them. Blue eyes meet brown. He trails a (shaky) hand down her face. Pain churns in his gut.

"Why?" Her eyes are soft, gentle. She doesn't understand.

His licks dry, cracked lips. "Sorry." He repeats.

She blinks, uncomprehending. "Why? You came back."

His vision is blackening, fading, and he can't make her _see_. With tremendous effort, he pulls his hand away. Brown eyes widen, a hand flutters. His lifeblood spills out onto the stones.

"I'm sorry." He rasps, and blue eyes slip shut.

She cries out, and understands.

* * *

**Review!! They help me write better!**


	33. No 049 Remain

**1/2. Angst!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inheritance Cycle, its characters or its places. I am merely a poor student suffering from chronic insomnia and a rather overactive imagination. **

* * *

Prompt No. 049: Remain

Characters: Oromis, Glaedr

Word Count: 100

Dark skies hide them as they flee laboriously across Alagaesia. Neither can to look back, at the burning, the dead corpses of their fellows.

The Dragon Riders have fallen. Old wise Vrael, is dead. The younglings, the future, all dead, torn apart, slaughtered.

No hope remains.

The two old teachers, impossibly damaged, flee, leaving their city to burn. One bleeds freely from the tattered remains of his leg, the other, overcome and broken, lolls in the saddle, clinging to shreds of magic and consciousness.

They howl as one, across the sky.

They are all that remains of the Dragon Riders.

* * *

**Review!! They help me write better!**


	34. No 013 Alcohol

**2/2. All caught up!! Yay!! And some fluff alert!!**

**Disclaimer- Nope, not mine. **

* * *

Prompt No 013: Alcohol

Characters: Saphira, Thorn, and beer

Word Count: 100

_This_, Saphira said, pointing her nose at the round-wood-barrel, _is beer. _

_Is it good? _Thorn-of-the-red-scales asked.

_Ever had any? _

_No… _His interest was perked and he prodded the barrel-beer-treat curiously, tipping it over. Brown-good-beer sloshed inside.

_Try some. _Saphira suggested, cracking open one and drinking. The hot-beer-alcohol washed down her throat. She hummed in pleasure.

Thorn stuck his nose in, chugging down the liquid. He roared in surprise-delight-enjoyment at the taste. His crimson eyes sparkled mischievously. _Bet I can drink more than you. _

Three hours later, Saphira lay on the stone floor, head buzzing, and cursing herself for her stupidity.

* * *

**Reviews make it better!**


	35. No 090 Sword

**Hihi! New update! (on time, too)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inheritance Cycle, its characters or its places. I am merely a poor student suffering from chronic insomnia and a rather overactive imagination. **

* * *

Prompt No. 090: Sword

Characters: Eragon I, Rhunon, Bid' Daum

Word Count: 100

Young Eragon sits in her home, bright-eyed, the white dragon Bid' Daum curled nearby.

"So," he says, smiling widely. "You said you have something for me?"

She takes a deep breath and unveils the package in her hands. A gleaming sword, snow white, brilliant, sits in her hands, made from the stars that fell to the forest, and it's beautiful. Fit for a hero. (And your brother is a hero, because he united two races, now and forever)

"Rhunon…" The Rider breathes. Bid' Daum hums his approval, diamond eyes sparkling.

"It's a sword." She says unnecessarily. He grins.

"It's perfect."

* * *

**Review!! They help me write better!**


	36. No 066 Rule

**Wow, so it's been a while, huh? Anyway, I'm gonna try to take this up again, on request of Xavier Darkblood. Wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer: Is not mine. **

* * *

Prompt No. 066: Rule

Characters: Vrael, Anurin

Word Count: 100

"By this crown, you are leader of the Dragon Riders." Anurin's face is proud, and in his eyes he expects great things.

Vrael's hands shake as he accepts the crown. It fits his head perfectly, and the rush of power thrills in his veins.

The Dragon Riders throw back their heads and sing, roar, howl with delight; there is a new leader, and they dance with joy.

Vrael stands, turns, faces the crowd. His face is set and ready. He clears his throat, raises his hands. They wait, expectant.

"Long live the Riders!"

And they cheer, ready to live forever.


	37. No 052 Justice

**Wow, I'm just a machine this weekend! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

* * *

Prompt No. 052: Justice

Characters: Galbatorix, newborn!Shruikan

Word Count: 93

The blood drips and it's poetic justice, this killing. (Not murder, though. Never murder.) The newborn Rider is dead in the street, blood oozing into the stones.

The hatchling, too young to understand, squalls in discomfort, seeking its bonded one.

A savage smile graces his features, and he reaches out to the newborn's mind, and seizes the broken bond. He has one just like it. Magic crackles, a burning heat, and then the two bonds, melted but _connected_, are one.

The dragonling's squalls fade, and it wuffs, accepting.

He smiles.

Justice, at last.


	38. No 036 Tight

**Wow, I'm just a machine this weekend! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

* * *

Prompt No. 036: Tight

Characters: Eragon, Arya

Word Count: 100

She comes to him during the night, smelling of flowers and blood, and holds him.

_You're dead. _He tells her. _I buried you._

_I know. _Her green eyes are gentle. _I know._

After a time, he stops resisting. She brings back happiness and memories, and he _needs _her so bad it hurts.

So at night, when she comes, he stands waiting by the door, and he folds her in his arms and murmurs into her hair.

_Are you really here? _He asks, and wants her to say yes.

A sad smile. _Hold me. Hold me tightly._

And he holds her, and doesn't let go.


	39. No 075 All I Ask

Prompt No. 075: All I Ask

Characters: Unnamed man and woman

Word Count: 100

"Don't leave." She says, and her voice nearly breaks. Her eyes are soft and sad, for she knows her words are in vain.

He softens, wavers, indecisive. He doesn't want to go, off to fight some madman's war, off to die. He wants to stay with her, his wife, and raise their child. He licks his lips. "I can't."

"Please."

He turns away.

"Come home safe." She says brokenly, and cries without tears. "That's all I ask."

He stops at the door. "I promise." He says, and kisses her lips and her belly. His child kicks.

He breaks that promise.


	40. No 083 With Me

Prompt No. 083: With Me

Characters: baby!Murtagh, Selena

Word Count: 97

"Mama?" His blue eyes are impossibly wide, confused, almost. His tiny hands are balled into fists.

"Hey, sweetheart." She croons, and lifts her son into her arms. The hug she offers is greeted with a stiffness in the neck and shoulders, and her heart hurts.

Her son is two years old and afraid of hugs.

"Murtagh, sweetie, what is it?"

He bites his lip, looks away. He doesn't know who to ask for what he wants.

Selena pets his brown hair and cups his little face. "What?"

"Stay wit' me?"

And she cries, kisses him, and leaves.


	41. No 022 Villian

Prompt No. 022: Villian

Characters: Durza

Word Count: 100

"No!" He screamed, his voice shattering the air. His masterteacheronlyfriend was dead, his blood puddling in the sand—

The Urgals beat their chests, roaring, wild hair streaming, weapons slick with blood—

He tried to reach for his powers, calling upon the spirits, but something was wrong, he was too young, too inexperienced, they were too angryviolent, coming too fast—

An arrow, barbed, pierced his chest—

He fell, blood spurting, and reached desperately, the spirits coming, too strong, pulsing in his veins—

Death reached for him—

He shrank away—

The _spirits_—

He died—

And opened his eyes.

He.

Was.

Durza—!


	42. No 028 Recoil

**Hey guys! Alright, so I'm leaving the Western Hemisphere for a few weeks, and I want to empty out my docs! So...**

**Disclaimrer: Inheritance is not my sandbox. I'm just the kid eating there. **

* * *

Prompt No. 028: Recoil

Characters: Kid!Murtagh

Word Count: 98

He's five years old and an orphan, sitting in the streets, too hungry to move.

He's filthy, skinny, and he can't run because the scar on his back is fire.

_Help me. _His eyes say.

No one does.

Finally he's had enough of sitting, of being ignored, and he staggers to his feet, smeared with grime, and follows a rich woman—a countess—and tugs at her sleeve, eyes wide, pleading.

"Food." He whispers. "Please."

The woman gasps, cries out, jerking away, recoiling. Her strongman grabs him, tosses him away like garbage.

He never asks for help again.


	43. No 076 Fire

**Hey guys! Alright, so I'm leaving the Western Hemisphere for a few weeks, and I want to empty out my docs! So...**

**Disclaimrer: Inheritance is not my sandbox. I'm just the kid eating there. **

* * *

Prompt No. 076: Fire

Characters: Villagers

Word Count: 100

The fires start without them noticing, at first. It's dark, quiet. Everyone is asleep, tired from working constantly. And then—

"Fire!" The scream shatters the night and they're all up, the whole village, and half of them burn in their homes before they can blink.

"Fire!"

They stumble out of bed, out into the dirt paths, eyes wide, and they cry out in fear.

On the darkness a dragon the color of blood rises, and his mouth spews the molten death.

"Fire!" A woman screams, and she dissolves into flames—!

Her betrothed weeps, her ashes slipping through his fingers.


	44. No 073 Delivery

**Hey guys! Alright, so I'm leaving the Western Hemisphere for a few weeks, and I want to empty out my docs! So...**

**Disclaimrer: Inheritance is not my sandbox. I'm just the kid eating there. **

* * *

Prompt No. 073: Delivery

Characters: Brom

Word Count: 99

"I believe this belongs to you?"

The question catches him off guard and he starts, glaring at whomever was stupid enough to interrupt his nap.

The offender is a young unremarkable man, his face bland. He's holding a package.

"Is this yours?" He repeats, shaking the package. "You're Brom, right?"

Startled, the old man leaps to his feet. "What?" He snarls.

The man drops the package and runs.

It lies at his feet, small. Cautiously, carefully, he opens it.

Inside is a fairth, of a black-haired woman, pregnant, smelling a white flower.

It falls from his hands.

He cries.


	45. No 080 Decay

**Hey guys! Um, so I know it's been awhile, but I am trying to finish up all that is unfinished so I can move on, and this should have been done ages ago. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inheritance. **

* * *

Prompt: No. 80- Decay  
Characters: Oromis  
Word Count: 100

He stares down at his shaking hands and bitterness, hot and salty, fills his mouth.

He cannot reach the magic, not anymore.

He closes his eyes and anger—at them, the Forsworn, nrealy crushes him. It's his fault, and he remembers every invasion, every white-hot spike of another's mind driving into his own.

Fear and pain, hate and hurt, bound together, swell in him, leave him breathless, shaking, crippled, _useless—_

And he is useless, isn't he? He's a dead, dying thing, the last of his people and unable to avenge them and—

It _hurts —_

Inside him, he feels himself decay.

* * *

**More to come!  
**


	46. No 072 Victory

**A two-part drabble-thing, featuring two different outlooks on how the Eragon/Murtagh conflict could end. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inheritance. **

* * *

Prompt: No. 072- Victory  
Characters: Eragon, Murtagh  
Word Count: 100

It's over in a heartbeat.

One moment he's there, eyes dark with torment, teeth bared, sword (a smear of scarlet) flashing.

The next, he's not. He's down, his throat split, sticky red blood spraying, soaking the earth, your clothes, splattering up to your face.

Murtagh falls, his teeth bared, his blue eyes going blank, and for a moment he's alive, gasping through the blood, and then he's simply not.

Strangely, you feel _relief. _He's dead, the fight is over, you've won, you've beaten him, your fierce, strong enemy.

But still, he's your _brother—_

Victory tastes like ash in your mouth.

* * *

**More to come!  
**


	47. No 084 Killing

**A two-part drabble-thing, featuring two different outlooks on how the Eragon/Murtagh conflict could end. 2/2.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inheritance. **

* * *

Prompt: No. 084- Killing  
Characters: Murtagh, Eragon  
Word Count: 100

It's over in a heartbeat.

One second, your brother's there, eyes foggy with sorrow, teeth bared, sword (blurring blue) striking.

The next, your sword's through his chest and he's going down, eyes wide with shock, blood, sticky red, seeping.

He dies a second later, before he can breathe again, and there's a screaming roar from above and he's _dead,_ you killed your own little brother (how could you?) and the Varden flees from you, wailing in grief.

The battle ends minutes later, the Varden decimated.

By the time it's over, you've killed so many.

This is you now.

A killer.

* * *

**More to come! Hopefully something cute and fluffy, yes?  
**


	48. No 038 Health

**Fluff! Yay! It's a dialogue-only fic, so try not to get lost!**

**And if you think I suck at this, let me know, plzthx?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inheritance. **

* * *

Prompt: No. 038- Health  
Characters: Roran, Katrina  
Word Count: 100

"It's probably bad for your health, you know."

"What?"

"Staying up all night like that, pouring over your maps. It's not good for you."

"I'm fine, Katrina."

"It's pathetic that you get more comfort from little slips of paper than from your own wife."

"They're not comforting."

"Then why do you read them at night?"

"It's my job. I have to protect these men."

"Yes, because you can protect them from your tent. In the very early morning. Naked."

"Katrina…

"Roran, come to bed. The baby misses you."

"Fine, you win."

"Good."

"Ow. The baby kicked me!"

"You deserved it."

* * *

**More to come!  
**


	49. No 054 Tide

**More angst! There's always more angst, I swear. XD**

**And if you think I suck at this, let me know, plzthx?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inheritance. **

* * *

Prompt: No. 054- Tide  
Characters: Murtagh, mentions of Nasuada  
Word Count: 100

He sits by her grave and waits.

It's been a hundred—two, three hundred—years and he sits and he waits while the tides pound the seashore, drawing closer and closer to the man and the headstone, the dead and the living.

It's been years since she died, here, on the shore, surrounded by the tide waters, a smile on her whithered face.

And he'll wait years more because he cannot die, cannot follow the tides of time and go with her into the Light.

He wants to.

Soon, he thinks. Soon.

He waits.

The tide laps at his feet.

* * *

**More to come!  
**


	50. No 008 Addicted

**Last one for today, this time Brom/Selena. Woohoo, I'm halfway there!**

**And if you think I suck at this, let me know, plzthx?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inheritance. **

* * *

Prompt: No. 008- Addicted  
Characters: Brom, Selena  
Word Count: 100

They shouldn't be doing this.

Not with Morzan just down the hall, with servants swarming the place, with her son crying quietly in the next room over.

But they are doing this, are peeling off their clothes and tangling themselves together, pressed against each other hungrily, needing, desperate. It's been too long, months, even, and they're together and they can't help it, it's like an addiction, a _need_ to touch and taste and feel.

Morzan is down the hall.

The servants are everywhere.

Her son cries.

But they, they are together, addicted to the touch, taste, feel.

It feels good.

* * *

**More to come!  
**


	51. No 086 Waste

**Hi guys! Look! I can write again! The cast came off, my hand is mostly okay, and I can write! So I'm going to be updating this for a bit today and maybe Unopened Doors. We'll see how far I get, okay?**

**Woohoo!**

* * *

Prompt: No. 86- Waste  
Characters: Galbatorix, Brom, Saphira I  
Word Count: 100

"I will never serve you," the boy snarls, anger and blood lighting up his face. "I am a free Rider, not one of your minions."

"Pity," the King murmurs. "Pity. Surely you've heard of my Forsworn by now? All of the other Riders are falling, boy, and only my Forsworn remain untouched. If you join us, you and your little Saphira will live."

"We'll never join you!"

The slender dragoness growled in agreement, pinned under Shruikan's claws.

The King tutted. "What a waste," he said. "You could have been great, young Brom."

He turned to Shruikan, grinning widely.

"Kill her."

* * *

**Review!**

**~WSS**


	52. No 094 Shadows

**:D**

* * *

Prompt: No. 094- Shadows  
Characters: Unnamed villagers, unknown Forsworn  
Word Count: 100

They're running, hard, fast and _away_. Behind them fire flickers in the distance, in their village. A dragon roars its vicious triumph, it's teeth soaked red, fire surging in its jaws.

Another dragon, a Rider's dragon, screams as it dies.

The Forsworn plunge from the sky, ripping, hungry.

The villagers run, wild-eyed, sick with death and war.

"Mama," sobs a little child. "Mama, I'm scared!"

The mother holds her child, curling in on her. "Nothing to be afraid of," she murmurs. "It's just shadows. You don't need to worry."

The child cries as the dragon's shadow falls over the villagers.

* * *

**Review!**

**~WSS**


End file.
